sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Hibiki
Info Bio: Hibiki has a bright personality and excels in sports, but is not good in her studies or cooking. Despite her parents are musically-inclined, Hibiki thinks that she has no musical talent, but has absolute pitch and works hard at perfecting her piano playing. She loves eating sweet things, especially the cakes from Kanade’s family shop. She is bright, a bit of a klutz, but she hates losing more then anything else. She has a strong sense of justice and dislikes underhanded tactics. Hibiki succumbs easily to loneliness which some enemies can use her naïve against her. Due to her love of sweets, she often sneaks into the Sweets Club kitchen to steal sweets, making Kanade angry. Although she is outstanding at sports, she loves all sports too much to settle into one club, preferring to provide aid to any team that needs her help instead. Her power over music tends to help people. She wants to use them to make music use as for happiness, love, and peaceful. So despite her sporty and bright personality, she uses her powers to let people use music to express their feelings and life even her‘s. Magic Power: Music Witchmark: G Clef Fave Color: Pink, black Fave Food: Kanade’s cupcakes and sweets Fave Drink: Chocolate shake Fave Music: Classic Fave Class: Organ chorus & Sports Fashion Passion: Sporty supernatural Fave Pet: Crescendo Friends: Candelaria, Erimentha, Konatina, Wendiana, Skullgalella, Kimberlina, Akira, Kanade (best friend), Kittibella, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. History: When Hibiki and Kanade were young, they used to be best friends and played together all the time. They used to go to an old church to listen to music and sing together. At one point in her life, she played a lot of piano which she was talented in. However, her parents were so busy in their music work, she barely spend time with them. One day her father was going to the amusement park but she was asked by him to play an unexpected concert, which she did without fail. She was excited to go to the park, but her father told her that her music was not real, and she had to discover the answer herself. Traumatized, she cried to Kanade and claimed to never play again. Hibiki and Kanade’s friendship changed at their school entrance ceremony. Hibiki and Kanade made a promise to go to school together under the cherry blossom trees. After waiting under the tree for Kanade, who never showed up, Hibiki gave up and went to school by herself. Then she saw Kanade hanging out with other people and incorrectly assumed that she forgot about their promise. In reality, they had misunderstanding each other and waited under different trees. When Hibiki visited the old church she and Kanade used to play in, she meet Ellen who turned back into Siren and attack her. Hummy appeared before them. When their record, a symbol of their childhood friendship was turned into Negatone which angers them and their heart emblems turn into Modules which allows them to transform into Pretty Cures. Yet they couldn’t harmonized with each other making them detransform. When they finally got their misunderstanding fixed when there were two girls with the similar problems, they finally became Pretty Cures and defeat the Negatone. On the way, Siren finally became a Pretty Cure, Cure Beat and the mysterious Cure Muse finally revealed her identify; Ako Shirabe. Working together, they finally defeated Noise. When Hummy discovered their witch magic, she told them about the magical school. Before they could decide, Cure Beat and Cure Muse destroy and fights them. As Hibiki and Kanade as Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm were about to finish them, they were surprised to find out it was their goodbye present for them. Kanade was a bit angered but Hibiki sees it as a good present. After a while, they accepted it and they left for the school. Not too long, Hibiki cried in Kanade’s arms about leaving. When they arrived at the school, they meet the rest of the main characters. They also got their capes and powers with the help of their Modules. They and the others arrived at the Grand Hall and with the help of Asuna, they got their pets. And after meeting Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Kimberlina predicted that their school year will be awesome! Quote: "I‘m betting my pride as a woman on this! But I can use music to help you hear and love music… DoReMi play my music!" Spell: Crescendo! Remix repeat! Magixacadabra! Give me a musical beat! Appearance Category:Witches Category:Precure